sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahogany Pearl (Goldensunsheba)
"Mahogany Pearl" is a reoccurring servant with in the roleplay fandom of Steven Universe Once a gem belonging to Yellow Diamond she was the offered to a lower class gem as she was pleased with his work. She then grew attached to her Master Mahogany Obsidian even though they tended to keep to themselves she found comfort in believing her master was her friend. She's very loyal and will follow any order given by her master. Ever since Mahogany Obsidian disappeared this Pearl has been rejected by every other master. Personality Mahogany Pearl has been abused for her shy and tender nature. She is very jumpy and can be startled and scared easily. She is highly loyal and fond of her owners and respects them greatly and will follow any order without question. She's highly emotional and can easily be hurt by cruel words. She's very anxious and terrible at public speak and she avoids speaking with strangers. She is a coward but when it comes down to it she will try to fight for her master. Appearance Like all Pearls she has a slim appearance. Her skin is a deep mahogany color while her hair is bunched up neatly on top of her head. Her hair is a brighter red color. She wears mostly mahogany colors and is very elegant in her appearance. History Mahogany Pearl was not a Pearl who was praised for her color, not many gems like her darker color. Yellow Diamond had assigned her to an original master. She grew infatuated with them and did everything they had asked of her, even ended up causing trouble. Mahogany has been alone for a long time and when she was assigned to anyone else she always managed to mess up. Regenerations None Abilities Mahogany Pearl possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Fusions None Relationships Mahogany Pearl only has on solid relationship and is very distant to others. Mahogany Obsidian Fruitninja55 Her true master, after she was given as a present to them she had bonded with them instantly not caring about the cruel experiments they did on other gems to help create the cluster. He was kind to her and she trusted them with all her heart and she would do anything they asked over her without questions. She appears to almost have an affiliate to them as if she is in love. Her Master ended up disappearing entirely which broke her confidence and now she is very sad about even talking about them. Ice/Snow (Pokemonboy 2000) She doesn't take fondly to Snow/Ice and is terrified of her. She will normally stay out of her way to avoid becoming the next victim. She is bitter though but will not say anything to her face out of fear. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond treated her poorly and abused her severely causing a lot of problems within this Pearl. She is now a nerves wreck around Yellow Diamond and sometimes will break down crying if yelled at. Purple Pearl (Qwertyuiopscout123) Another more confident Pearl who encourages Mahogany to do her best. Mahogany respects this Pearl a lot. Green Pearl (Agunachopace) Meeting her recently at the Gala and respects her as a friend. Cave Pearl (Silk) Another Pearl who encouraged her during the Gala. Mahagony like being around these more confident Pearls. Trivia *Mahogany Pearl has traits of the Character Alphys from Undertale. *Mahogany Pearl is Goldensunsheba's sub personality with her mimicking a lot of flaws she once had when she was younger. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Pearl